Anyone Can Fall In Love!
by OureSnow
Summary: Naoi Ayato tries to clear the fact that he isn't a gay. He ends up lying to Hinata that he has a crush on a girl that he imagined. The girl turned out to be real and Hinata determines to help Naoi confess his feelings to her! Now, what is Naoi going to do to prove that he loves the girl that he declared was his crush. He ends up breaking her heart and tries to make her happy again!


Naoi Ayato, once was the deputy president of the school but now is a member of the Afterlife Battlefront. He is very plain, a bit annoying sometimes but he ain't a GAY! Now, he has to prove that he isn't a gay and he never had a cursh on Otonashi Yuzuru according to his bet with Hinata.  
_\- Three Days Ago, At The Afterlife Battlefront Headquarters -  
_" Woah! How cute, isn't this? Everyone will be so happy when they'll learn that their beloved Kami-sama is a GAY!"  
Hinata laughed menacingly at Naoi as he sat infront of him with a flushed expression.  
" I told you, I am not GAY!" He interrupted, making Hinata look at him.  
" Huh? Didn't you just say that you have an attraction towards Otonashi?" Hinata said, crossing his arms against his chest.  
" If I said that, it doesn't mean I am a GAY!" Naoi replied. Hinata stared at him for a few moments. Naoi noticed it and gave Hinata an irritated look.  
" What are you staring at?!" Naoi snapped.  
" I am just thinking that if you're not a gay then how can you be attracted towards a guy? People only get attracted towards those who they have feelings for, but you having feelings for Otonashi proves it that you're a gay! What kind of proof do you have to show that you're not a gay and you don't have a crush on Otonashi?"  
Hinata asked. Naoi paused for a few moments, then looked at Hinata. Hinata tilted his head and raised his eyebrows.  
" I have a crush on a girl.." Naoi replied blushing. Hinata's jaw dropped and he rushed over him.  
" Wh-What did you just say? You have a crush on a girl? Who's she?" Hinata asked. Naoi thought to himself about what he's going to say now.  
" Come on! Who's she? What's her name?" Hinata asked again, waiting for his answer.  
" I.. don't know her name but.. she is a student of our school and she is kinda cute..like you!" Naoi pointed at Hinata.  
" You're lying, aren't you?" Hinata snapped. Naoi bit his lip, confused about what to say next.  
" No, I ain't lying. She is.. really cute and very beautiful. Even you'll accept this fact when you'll see her." Naoi replied, hesitatingly.  
" I don't believe you." Hinata replied. Naoi's mind started playing tricks on him, he was thinking about a figure to describe his crush.  
" Well, she leaves for her home at this time daily and I watch her from here." He replied.  
" Is she an NPC?" Hinata asked, looking down the terrace.  
" Nope, she isn't." Naoi replied. While Naoi was standing by the wall, Hinata was looking down waiting for the girl to come out. Suddenly, a girl with reddish brown hair came out of the school's building. Hinata's eyes widened when he saw the girl's face when she turned round to look back at the buliding. Hinata's jaw dropped.  
" Damn, she's pretty." Hinata said to himself. Naoi didn't pay attention to him and thought about an image to describe her features to Hinata. Hinata, while looking at the girl asked :  
" Hey, how long is her hair?"  
Naoi blinked, then Kanade's image came into his mind and he snapped.  
" Umm.. They're..long enough to reach her waist.." He said to Hinata. Hinata blinked shockingly when he made sure that the girl's hair was also long enough to reach her waist.  
" And what's the color of her eyes?" Hinata asked, looking at the girl's eyes. Naoi thought about it then Shina's image came into his mind.  
" Umm, reddish brown and so is her hair.." Naoi snapped without even thinking. Hinata's jaw dropped and he ran back to Naoi.  
" Man, you proved that you aint a gay! I am so happy that your crush wasn't a prank! Your crush is so beautiful! Just looking at her makes my heart go rabu rabu! " Hinata said to Naoi, hugging him tightly. Naoi was confused and blinked at Hinata.  
" What do you mean?" Naoi asked. Hinata wiped his own tears and dragged Naoi to the terrace. He pointed towards the girl standing down at the ground. Naoi's jaw dropped when he saw the exact girl as he imagined.  
" What the hell is this?!" Naoi snapped. Hinata patted his back and bowed to Naoi.  
" I am sorry for misunderstanding you, my friend." Hinata apologized. Naoi couldn't help but gulp and sweat in fear.  
" _Hey, hey.. wait a second. I just said I am God, that doesn't mean whatever I imagine or whatever I want to be in this world just comes into this world out of blue. Now what? This girl.. what if she was an NPC? What am I gonna say to Hinata if he dragged me towards her and made me say ' I LOVE YOU' to her?! KAMI-SAMA! Help me!"  
_Naoi thought to himself and yelled for help inside of his mind. The one Naoi was fearing about was thrown upon him like he was God-Gifted with this. Hinata did the same, he dragged Naoi down the HQ and dragged him right into the school ground where the girl stood. Hinata and Naoi stood behind the girl, Naoi was sweating with fear and Hinata was grinning with delight.  
" Excuse me, Miss?" Hinata said and the girl turned round. Naoi hurriedly hid his face in his hands, not wanting to show his face.  
" What are you doing standing here from so long? Isn't it too late?" Hinata asked, politely smiling at her. The girl blinked at Hinata then looked at Naoi. Naoi was shivering with fair and gulping rapidly. His this stupidity made the girl smile at him with a soft giggle escaping her lips. Naoi snapped out of his fear and looked at her from the corner of his eye. His jaw dropped when he saw that the girl was actually really cute, with long hair reaching her waist, beautiful features. She was more beautiful than he imagined. He let go of his face to take a better look at her. She was smiling and this proved that she wasn't an NPC.  
" I am waiting for my friend, she is left in the class." She replied in a really soft and child-like voice.  
" Oh, we thought you had some trouble going back." Hinata replied. Naoi kept staring at her as she talked. He seemed pretty amazed.  
" Do not worry, I'll be fine. Thank you for asking." She bowed replying. Hinata grinned widely and Naoi kept staring.  
" Umm, my name is Hinata. This is my friend Ayato." Hinata introduced themselves to her. She smiled again and nodded.  
" My name is Kana. Nice to meet you Hinata and Ayato." She replied, shaking hand with Hinata. Then she went for Naoi's and when her hand met Naoi's, it sent shivers down her spine. Naoi's hand felt cold and he also felt the warmth of her hand.  
" Kana! I knew you wouldn't ask Sensei to let me go! Now come on and help me!" A girl coming of the building yelled at her. Kana looked at Hinata and Ayato before taking her leave. Naoi and Hinata stood there watching them as they left the school. Before passing throught the front gate, Kana stole a glance at the two. Naoi felt blood reaching his cheeks as she smiled at him. Hinata grabbed his shoulders, shaking his back and forth. Naoi blinked, looking at Hinata.  
" She turned to look at you! That means she loves you!" Hinata said to Naoi while grinning. Naoi jerked his hands away and dusted his clothes off.  
" What so happy about that?" Naoi asked emotionlessly, glaring at Hinata. Hinata raised an eyebrow looking at Naoi.  
" Come on, man! You're so unromantic! She is your crush and she likes you! Isn't that the dream-like feeling for you!" Hinata snapped while walking behind Naoi as he headed back to the HQ.  
" Yea, it is.." Naoi said to himself and smiled as he walked with Hinata babbling things about love and romance. He didn't pay attention to him and rewinded the moment of he smile in his mind.  
" She is.. beautiful.."


End file.
